The Dog And His Fox
by Rapture Rain
Summary: It's been a couple months since Naruto returned from a mission to Konohagakure, after some intense training with a certain rival Uchiha, he finds himself back home suffering physical symptoms of chakra over-usage. He later meets with a familiar face, and something happens that may change their look on each other forever... (Warning: M Rated, contains yaoi smut. Kiba x Naruto )


**Chapter One: The Dog And His Fox**

Something wasn't right. He had felt this before, and it had yet to fade away from his life. It was a reminder of what remained in him, what terrible power was locked within the boys form; how the life of loneliness and sorrow had followed back then. He felt another tremor in his gut, and he clenched his fists till his knuckles paled and his opposing nails dug into his palms skin. His body tensed and he couldn't hold back the pain anymore, it made him cry out and clutch the wall helplessly. His echo in the apartment wasn't heard though, the village before the window was silent now during the late afternoon.

With the sparkling sky blue of his eyes beginning to dull, the orange clad boy was not himself when out of the eyes of the public. The monstrosity he had housed within his abdomen was harming him more than ever now. It certainly had accomplished harming the young genin mentally all through his life during the academy, but now it was clawing at his weak barrier of chakra in a physical way. He knew he shouldn't have spent all his chakra competing with that Uchiha bastard, if it wasn't his displeasure of dealing with the Kyuubi, it was gazing at that overconfident smug expression that his rival had.

Biting his lip as he tried to forget the image, he was close to the refrigerator in his petite kitchen as the bell of his room rang suddenly. At first it surprised him, he definitely wasn't used to guests visiting him let alone at this particular hour of dark. The bell rang again making him return to consciousness. "I'm coming." The hoarse voice of the boy called out, as he quickly pried open the door of his fridge to grab some sort of beverage to wet his throat and maybe keep the rampage within him to stop. Another wave of sound echoed in the room ushering him, "Wait, I'm coming... Agh." Clearly the alarm and hurry the boy was in didn't help him choose a drink, and in sequence of things, taste it. The sour froth of aged milk was like a sickly yogurt from the carton he grabbed, and he was glad in a way he hadn't opened the door while drinking, any guest he had would least expect a spray of the contents in his mouth onto them. Though surprisingly enough, the waves of pain seemed to subdue as he swallowed some of the disgusting content.

With a final ring, Naruto managed to unlock the dual chained bolts and squeezing the knob with a pull back, he almost crashed into a peculiar visitor with a familiar face. "Kiba?" He murmured lowly, the bitter aftertaste of expired liquid calcium still lingering in his mouth. "Oh hey, Naruto." The other boy gave a slight smile and blinked twice as silence seemed to engulf the area. It took a moment for both of them to process each others appearances, neither had changed much but it was noticeable the differences they possessed after a couple months. "So uh, what's the matter?" The spiky blonde haired boy began, still examining the taller kid around his age.

"Oh nothing much, um... Naruto you kinda got a- well... You know... On your mouth there." The grey hooded boy seemed to smirk a bit midway in his sentence, with a faintly seen swab of his tongue against his lower lip. Naruto would have noticed if he wasn't paying attention too much towards his friends eyes. "What?... Oh um, yeah I'll get that." Letting go of the squeaky knob of the door, he brushed the dribble of white fluid off of the sides of his lips and was surprised to see more volume than he had anticipated on his face, before returning his attention to Kiba. "So can I come in?" The orange uniformed boy still remained not used to letting in visitors as he had few, besides his apartment was pretty crummy at the moment since his return was only recent. "Oh yeah, um let me clean some stuff first." He nodded as the bark of Akamaru from underneath his jacket both surprised and seemed to rush him once more. "You brought your dog too?" Oblivious to the Inuzuka law, Kiba made a confused face towards Naruto before replying and making his way in, closing the door behind him with a soft clink. "When do I ever not have him with me?" Naruto just seemed to shrug, facing away his focus was on cleaning the mess of his couch. It was a moment of quiet sweeping with a hand from Naruto before Kiba broke the silence.

"You know I'd never thought I'd catch you."

"Catch me? I'm always here if not Ichiraku, there's nowhere else to go."

"Not like that, I mean... Well... You know... Catch you, doing some stuff."

Naruto paused at the sentence, his hand still clutching a pile of scribbled on papers and grainy particles of snacks. He ran the sentence through his head a few times before turning around and gazing at Kiba, who was now grinning a whole lot more than before. "Catch me doing some stuff?" His sapphire eyes squinted as he tried to find a clue in Kiba's expression to help him. "Don't deny it now Naruto, the evidence was all on your chin and lips a moment ago." Kiba accused with a finger, his smile growing wider and revealing lengthy, sharpened teeth. "In fact there is still evidence, on your sleeve." Naruto still didn't seem to understand before Kiba made an inappropriate motion of both his hands, "Oh! No I-I... didn't do tha-" His cheeks warmed up with a red tinge, as he tried to avoid Kiba's gaze. "Oh I bet you weren't, because somehow that stuff can end up on your face randomly." The hooded boys eyebrows rose and his tongue seemed to dart between his elongated canines, "N-no, I-I... I was drinking milk!" Naruto blushed further, as heat seemed to pour into his face rapidly although he spoke the truth something felt off about Kiba asking him this.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Naruto got up and tried to appear intimidating, though Kiba was still clearly more or less greater in height. Now it was Kiba's turn to redden slightly, as he mimicked Naruto's attempt to addle. "Because I find it hard to believe you of anyone could ever shoot that stuff already." The hooded grey boy was reassured his confidence with the bark of Akamaru from within his vestments, it hadn't bothered him early in the room but now his nose was acting up to smelling everything in the room. "W-well, I can... And... And I bet you can't that's why you're interested." With the lack of painful throbs in his abdomen, Naruto seemed to find a lot more confidence in his words regardless of chakra. Yet even after he had made the statement, it took awhile to think himself if Kiba could or not. "Hmph, so you wanna play it that way Naruto? I can do it too, and I bet I can shoot more than you could ever." Red as he was, the dog lover seemed invigorated with challenge as his nose adjusted to the rooms scent.

"Oh yeah fine, we'll do it in my room." The spiky blonde haired boy tossed the crumpled pillow aside on the couch, before folding his arms across one another and began marching to the bedroom. "Follow me." Kiba was swift to drop off Akamaru into the living room before making his way following the orange suited ninja before him, something was different though as he got closer to the private quarters of the Uzumaki home. "Hey Naruto did you just come home or something?" Kiba questioned while sniffing the room and its distinct fragrance, "Yeah I stopped by Ichiraku for a bit, first time back home for awhile." Naruto nodded a few steps ahead, he used the slight advantage of movement to check on the ink seal centered at his waist. The pain had subsided though Naruto was careful to keep check on the spasms, again reminding himself not to compete with Sasuke later on since the fox was such an annoyance.

"Oh well, your rooms pretty nice." As the guest made way into the room, Naruto smiled a bit in content of being complimented for once rather than judged by the boy before him. "Thanks, where did Akamaru go?" Naruto gazed at the absence of the bulge of light fur from Kiba's chest. "Oh I dropped him off in the living room if you don't mind, I told him to stay on the couch since he's tired." The brown eyed boy replied smirking a bit when Naruto finally made eye contact having left his sight on the boys chest, "So you gonna start?" Naruto gulped before attempting to hide his worry, "Well yeah, I know I'll win though." He seemed to grin back at his challenger. "Hmm that confident eh? Let me change something here Naruto, how about we both jack each other off and first one to cum loses?" Surprised at Kiba's vocabulary Naruto nodded anyway, subconsciously debating what was to happen before his own question came to mind.

"What happens to the loser then?" It was a good question that took Kiba some time of thinking before a well thought out answer came. "The loser has to do anything the winner wants, no questions or buts." It seemed pretty fair to the orange clad ninja as they both stared at one another, smiling from ear to ear. "You ready? Drop em." Kiba announced as both shinobi loosened their trousers to the floor, this time with Naruto pointing a finger and laughing. "Your underwear is ridiculous!" His giggling seemed to remedy his unease of the competition as the boy in the hoodie remained without amusement removing his thick top. "Yeah yeah, so what it is pretty accurate. The bone right here is a lot larger than yours." Kiba seemed to wink in the glory of his comeback, though it remained unfinished as he hadn't shown it. "Hey drop your jacket, I did mine." Kiba demanded as his mesh patterned see through shirt revealed his naked form. Naruto was astonished at how much Kiba seemed to have changed in the interior over exterior, the toned body of his friends muscles didn't appear like Kiba from the academy at all.

"Fine, if you won't do it I will for you." Kiba muttered, his cheeks lightly touched pink a bit as his impatient hands rushed to pull down Naruto's jacket zipper. "H-hey! I can do it myself Kiba." Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit stimulated by the way his larger friend was handling him, his own length beginning to throb slightly in his pants. Kiba was no different however, he too had a strange arousal occurring whether it was from Naruto acting so submissive or just the very strange scent that had appealed to him when he entered the bedroom, he didn't know. "Your room smells good, I think it's coming from you Naruto." He blushed a bit but didn't hesitate to place his face near Naruto's chest, laying his head onto the T-shirt beneath before inhaling the smell.

"Ah K-Kiba, that feels weird." Cheeks reddening, Naruto recoiled from the attack, before lightly pushing Kiba off of his chest and thrusting himself over the taller boy. "Well I guess this starts the challenge Kiba." As the blondes curious hand began rummaging behind him, his fingers found the goal of the game and began running down the meaty length. Kiba let out a gasp probably not meant since he had intended to hold Naruto's aroma within his nostrils, the sensation of the sapphire eyed ninjas hands was killing him. "No fair, you're cheating Naruto." It was an ignored statement by the teasing boy before him, realizing words would mean nothing in the situation, Kiba focused his chakra into his body before pushing the weaker boy over and off of him. "Oh you'll pay for that Naruto, I'll make you cum first no matter what." The fanged boy promised, his brown eyes narrowing to Naruto's bulge as he placed his body over Naruto's just the same.

"K-Kiba, ahh-" The dull but long nails of the boy were his tools for revenge, as he glided them down Naruto's exposed shaft having lifted off the orange briefs he wore. Nothing ever seemed another color for Naruto, but Kiba didn't seem to mind, it fit his younger victim. "I-It feels- ahh... D-don't..." Kiba grinned victoriously, the moans and pleas of Naruto did something to him though, it made him hard and feel all sticky on the inside. Was he getting turned on by Naruto? "Looks like you're gonna cum first Naruto." The throbbing organ of pleasure bounced in his hands, a slick layer of clear precum oozed down the veiny sides of Naruto's length and were sometimes wetting Kiba's nails.

Then something in Naruto contracted, something that made him refuse to lose to Kiba like he never had during the Chunin exams. With almost immediate reaction his mouth acted on its own, biting and pulling pack the waistband of Kiba's bone patterned boxers and stuffing his mouth with the semi-erect cock. "H-Hey, w-wai- ahh!" Kiba's hands seemed to pause their actions as he felt a lightning bolt seem to strike through his body, the warmth and fluid-like feel of Naruto's mouth seemed to keep him inactive. He groaned as he felt a wet, thick muscle run up and down the slit of his cock and further in soon after making him moan loudly. "N-Naru- Na... Naruto!" The fanged boys slimy precum covered hands made their way to the back of the blondes head, guiding the leaking thick phallus back and forth down Naruto's throat.

The jinchuriki himself was struggling to breathe, yet his desire to win the competition kept him going for some reason. He breathed through his nose which had worked, but for some reason his inner mind continued to bash him for potential loss. Kiba had not done anything now to stimulate the blonde, but he felt aroused to such a point where holding back was as difficult as climbing trees and walking on water for the first time. His nose could only whiff the scent of precum and Kiba's small bunch of pubic hair kept contacting it, and his balls kept slapping against Naruto's chin. Saliva poured down his mouth too, he could hardly tell the difference between whether it was Kiba's precum or his own digestive enzymes. Suddenly a jolt came, preemptively before he could realize the familiar sensation that Kiba might have been experiencing.

"I-I'm g-gonn... gonna c-cu... CUM!" He had no time to react as Kiba's neck tilted toward the roof of the bedroom, and his thick meaty rod began to pulse violently in his mouth. Spray after spray of white viscous semen layered Naruto's mouth, and foamed out of the sides of his lips like the expired milk had tenfold. There was so much cum, Naruto was forced to swallow some before suffocating, unable to believe his friend could ejaculate so much. Kiba managed to pull back after the first half of shots, lifting out of Naruto's mouth layering his teeth and lips in the same white paste of sperm. Followed up with the blondes face, completely covering his left eye just as Naruto closed it along with the cheeks and hair. Moan after moan came with the hose of the piss slit that Kiba possessed, though it felt like he had completely emptied his balls and had died, gone to heaven and came back.

The only thing thankful about Naruto being painted in jizz was that he too also shot spray after spray of wet thick semen, covering Kiba's shirt on the back and his own legs and navel. The Eight Trigrams Seal even appeared with white creamy ink rather than its usual black markings, it was as if both ninja had held back ejaculating for their whole lives and finally intermingled with one another to form a fountain of sperm. Neither did speak for a moment, still panting even after the endless moaning and groaning, until Kiba made one movement that would change how the two would be together.

Leaning in towards Naruto whom he lifted up and got off of, he pressed his lips ever so deeply onto the blondes that he almost felt shock and fell over. His tongue broke through Naruto's inaction of lips, sliding into the wet slime of his own sperm and entangling itself around the jinchuriki's tongue. Naruto fell back onto the pillow behind him, unable to move in exhaustion and pleasure. He felt Kiba's strong hands wrap around his chest, his legs subduing Naruto's by covering his open thighs, and as the taller boy broke the kiss, he only heard two whispered messages that mattered before drifting into a deep drowsiness.

"You won..."

"And I love you Naruto."


End file.
